


You're all that I can trust

by Elisexyz



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: Flynn and painkillers are an interesting combination.





	You're all that I can trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt: [“I think my nurse is trying to kill me.” + Garcy](http://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/181780602674/i-think-my-nurse-is-trying-to-kill-me-garcy). It doesn't take into account the movie or Chinatown, they are basically fighting Rittenhouse as they did in the middle of s2. Title from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4JhCKrZDTo).

 

“Hey,” Lucy exhales in relief, her shoulders promptly relaxing as soon as she steps foot into the room. She pretty much launched herself off the Lifeboat, too eager to run to see him to waste time with small talk and platitudes: the others will give a brief report of the mission even without her, and it went reasonably well anyway, no reason to wait around.

“How is it going?” she adds, a smile making its way onto her face as she takes a few moments to drink the sight of him and reassure herself that he’s very much alive, if not in optimal health, and that he didn’t pop out of existence because of some unpredictable domino effect.

Flynn takes a moment longer than he usually would to turn towards her, tilting his head in her direction before a joyful smile – yes, _joyful;_ Flynn and painkillers are a pretty interesting combination, particularly if you consider that he’s technically a terrorist and they are all in hiding, so they had to perform surgery in not so ideal conditions, which didn’t exactly make for a bearable amount of pain: add that to the fact that he’s a very large man, and you get an unusually high dosage of drugs – appears on his face.

“Lucy!” he calls. He’s always happy to see her, and it never fails to warm her chest. “You’re back!”

“Yeah,” she sighs. “Fresh out of the thirties.”

She drops on the chair next to his bed, welcoming the sense of familiarity, because that’s become _her_ spot by unspoken agreement – she isn’t the only visitor he gets, but she’s the one who spends the longest amount of time there, followed by Jiya, who though has the tendency to sit on his bed to play games with him, and Denise, who is the closest thing to a nurse they had available –, and she kicks away her shoes, _finally_.

She has been running around in those all day, and as soon as the Lifeboat landed she ran some more, too concentrated on her need to verify that everything was as she left it to think about her poor body’s laments, but now that she’s finally sitting and she has her confirmation that everything is fine she can hear each and every one of her muscles protesting, loud and clear.

She’s spending the next hours in warm, fuzzy socks, no shoes.

Flynn frowns at her, giving her a very worried onceover. Before he can ask, because by now she _knows_ he will, she smiles.

“I’m alright,” she assures. “No bruises, no cuts— there was hardly any firefight, really.”

That isn’t necessarily true, because she did find herself in the middle of a shoot-out, as per usual, but it was only one, which could be considered good by their standards, Wyatt handled it – although he did lament the lack of backup, because apparently he has gotten used to having Flynn on the team; she’s going to savour these pieces of information for when Flynn will be well enough to thoroughly enjoy them – and she wasn’t injured. No need to make him worry.

“How are _you_ doing?” she asks then, when he looks satisfied by her answer. He didn’t really answer her when she asked the first time.

Flynn casts a conspicuous glance around, then he leans in slightly, like he’s about to tell her some confidential government information he should be protecting with his life. Lucy, now all too used to making sure that he doesn’t move any more than strictly necessary, is quick to move closer so that he doesn’t have to be the one to reach for her.

“I think my nurse is trying to kill me,” he whispers, after a pause that could very well be merely for dramatic effect – she wouldn’t put it past him.

Lucy blinks, an amused smile spreading on her face. “Really?” she asks, trying to decide if it’d be okay to laugh. He looks _so_ serious.

He nods solemnly.

“And what makes you think that?”

He gives a small shrug, which results in a slight wince. Lucy’s hand automatically moves to reach for him as if to help, but she stops the reflex in time.

“I don’t know,” he says, thoughtfully. “It’s—it’s her _eyes_ , you know?”

“I’m sure Denise doesn’t want to kill you,” she assures, amused.

“Well, I’m not actively _trying_ , but as for wanting…” Denise’s voice comes from behind her, making her turn around automatically.

Denise walks into the room with an expression that’s half-way between amused and exasperated, probably because she has children to look after both at home _and_ at work.

“See?” Flynn says, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Lucy shakes her head slightly. “You know, if you keep encouraging him he’ll break out of here, sooner or later,” she comments, crossing her arms and tilting her head in Denise’s direction. Then her eyes flicker to Flynn, and it occurs to her that he’s _listening_ , and his decision-making skills are even more impaired than usual at the moment. “That _wasn’t_ a suggestion,” she immediately clarifies, pointing an accusative finger in his direction. “Do _not_ wander off anywhere.”

She’s had enough scares to last for the next hundred years, thank you very much: they saved him by some kind of miracle, mostly because Wyatt came up with some emergency first aid on site and made sure that he lasted long enough to get him back to the 21st century, but even then he flatlined twice – and Lucy dealt with that by throwing up her soul afterwards, which was about as fun as it sounds – _and_ the first time he regained consciousness he was so confused and out of it that he managed to tear up all of his stitches.

If he wandered off and ended up hurting himself any further, _Lucy_ would probably be the one to murder him.

Flynn frowns at her, his expression puzzled like she just came up with the most ridiculous of ideas. “Of course not,” he says. “You’re here.”

Her stomach does a backflip and she isn’t sure what she should be answering to that.

Lucky for her, Denise has great timing.

“I have to change the bandage,” she announces.

“Oh, okay,” Lucy mumbles, raising to her feet. She’s had to get more acquainted to the sight of blood than she’d like, but that doesn’t mean that she’s going to put herself through watching as Denise changes his bandage and exposes that horrible gunshot wound that is probably going to give her nightmares for the next decade or so. “I’ll—I’ll just go get changed,” she says, offering a smile to Flynn, whose eyes are fixed on her. “I’ll be back,” she adds, because he doesn’t look particularly happy to see her go.

Actually, he never does, and that’s always somehow flattering and reassuring: no matter what, he _wants_ her there. It’s a little difficult to believe, at times, but bit by bit she’s starting to get used to it. She likes the feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including: 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
